the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Fuck the future arc
a series dedicated to denying danganronpa 3 mirai hen because it's depressing as hell spoilers, obviously one - it was ketchup "Huh? Yukizome?" Suddenly, Chisa sat up, "Hey guys! Sorry I got covered in ketchup by accident. Now let's go beat up that dumb bear, okay?" "Okay!" Since Chisa Yukizome was alive and well, everyone was happy and they beat up Monokuma and then she married Kyousuke. two - they're filming a movie Aoi Asahina stood up, a big smile on her face. "How was that shot, Naegi?" Naegi gave her a thumbs up from behind the camera, "Good work! Don't worry, we shouldn't have to film that again, but I'll let you know!" Aoi said, "Okay! Too bad that I can't be in the rest of the Future Arc, I was really liking this film." Naegi shrugged, "It's not my choice. But hey, you're still really alive, and well, and happy!" Aoi nodded, "True! And so is everyone else, including Yukizome and Bandai!" Chisa waved from offstage. Bandai grinned. "Yeah! Everyone's just fine!" three - callout post for fukawa Aoi spun around in her chair again, "Fukawa-chan, I don't understand! What did Great Gozu do to you?" Fukawa looked up from her computer, "Well, I d-didn't have much of a c-choice. After the international b-backlash when I killed y-you last week, I figured I should change s-some things." Aoi raised an eyebrow, "So that meant pulling a cop out using tomato sauce?" "Did you want to stay d-dead?" Fukawa snapped, "I reworked the e-entire story to please the world, s-so don't complain." Aoi replied, "Well, Great Gozu's pretty popular too. You're gonna have some people angry." Fukawa said, "Everyone loves s-someone, and t-there's nobody I can kill w-without someone getting angry." Asahina crossed her arms, "Hey, why'd you change Munakata's personality so much in this arc? He's like he normally is in the other arc, so why is he being a jerk now?" "Dramatic e-effect." Togami snorted from across the room, "Is 'dramatic effect' why you didn't include me in this story?" Fukawa blushed, "M-Master Byakyuya-sama... I c-couldn't write a-about you getting h-hurt in this. It w-wouldn't be r-right." Togami rolled his eyes, and went back to reading his book. Fukawa returned to typing. Aoi said, "Hey, Fukawa-chan? Why are you even writing this in the first place?" "Because m-my readers had s-several questions a-about the remnants, and I w-wanted to answer them, as w-well as start the n-new series," Fukawa replied. After a few minutes, Fukawa spoke again, "I'm d-done the new chapter." Aoi leapt off her chair, and reached for her phone, typing out a message. "W-What are you doing?" Aoi said, "Telling the others that you're done! They're gonna wanna read it too!" Naegi was the first to arrive, followed by Kirigiri and Hagakure. Maizono was right behind them, dragging Mukuro by the arm. Junko, Leon, and Sakura arrived next, and the others filed in behind them. "Is that everyone?" Togami asked, moving to stand behind Fukawa. "Looks like it!" Junko cried, "Let's see how this goes!" Fukawa began to read, and Aoi listened intently. When she was finished, Leon said, "What? Don't tell me you're gonna kill off Naegi!" Maizono laughed, "He's the protagonist, he won't die. It's for tension!" Fukawa scowled, "Don't r-ruin my work!" Aoi laughed. It was good to see her friends so happy. Everything was fine. four - shsl tired of your shit camera pans to reveal that MONACA TOWA has been controlling a robotic version of MIAYA GEKKOGAHARA this entire time. Fujisaki looked up at Leon, disgust on their face, "Absolutely not, Kuwata." Leon pouted, "What?! You were enjoying it up until now!" Fujisaki replied, "Making Gekkogahara-san a robot? That doesn't make any sense!" "You approved Nanami being a real person in the other arc!" Leon shot back. Fujisaki sighed, "Because you offered a reasonable explanation. Do you sincerely have one for this?" Leon bit his lip, "Um." "Not to mention, when we developed Another Episode, you specifically said that it wasn't required to understand the story," Fujisaki said, "If you include Monaca in this game, then that doesn't apply anymore." Leon frowned, "Well, Gekkogahara and Monaca approved this themselves! I asked!" Fujisaki gaped, "I don't believe this. Either way, I'm not helping you develop this." Leon pouted, "Fine." - Ryouta looked more than a little confused, "I... does Gekkogahara-san know about this?" Leon nodded, "Uh-huh! She gave her express permission for this! Fujisaki won't help me make this into a game, will you?" Ryouta shrugged, "I don't k-know much about games..." "Well, you're an animator, right?" Leon said, "We could make this into a cartoon, or something!" Ryouta's eyes lit up, "O-Okay! I'll help you with this." Fujisaki's scream was audible from the other side of the building. five - a dangerous game Kyousuke screamed as the paintball hit him. In anger, he fired back at Tengan, with far more force than necessary. Tengan flew backwards, and hit one of the walls. As his suit had been coated in the paint, he now had to remove himself from the game. It was going very quickly. In just a matter of hours, four people had already been knocked out of the match. They were sitting in the stands now, watching as their friends chased each other with paint guns. The most exciting match had been between Seiko, Ruruka, and Izayoi. The three of them had been fighting it out since nearly the beginning, and it didn't look like their match was coming to an end any time soon. From the stands, Gozu grunted, "Shouldn't Munakata be eliminated? Tegan got him right in the eye." Chisa shook her head, "Nuh-uh. It didn't hit his suit, so he's still in the game. He gets an eyepatch though, to make him look extra cool!" Gozu snorted. A sudden bang startled both of them. In the corner of the arena, Seiko had just received a ball of paint to the chest, and was now slumped against the wall. Whoever shot her was out of sight, even from the stands. Chisa folded her arms, "I hate those shots, cause nobody ever sees who did it. It's not fair!" Gozu replied, "They're filming the whole event, so we can watch it back after. I want to see who knocked you out of the game." "So do I!" Chisa cried. The paintball game continued, even more intense than it had been before. five dash two - today will be better, i swear (note: this is a serious fic. all the others are just bullshit and denial but this is actually a serious fic because fuck mukuro's characterization in dr3 it's shit) Her sister's words lay on her mind as she moved through the crowed airport. Why did Junko want her back in the city so suddenly? Usually, she at least informed Mukuro of what was going on. Maybe she just missed me? Mukuro doubted it, truthfully. Despite how close she was to her sister, Junko would never call her back all the way from Europe, strictly because she missed her. But it was a nice thought to have.Oh, and there was Junko, sitting on top of a stack of luggage, and muttering to herself, all while scribbling in a notebook. "Yes, one of the Despair Sisters." She hated being called that. "The smelly one, Mukuro Ikusaba." Thanks, sis. Mukuro looked up at her sister, "Junko-chan, I'm glad you came to meet me, but what are you doing?" Junko replied, "Oh, I'm talking 'narrator style.'" "I-I see..." Mukuro said, an uneasy pit forming in her stomach. Junko didn't do this during the last time they'd met up, which meant that she had gotten incredibly bored since then. Who knew what kind of destruction she'd wreaked since then? At least the world is still standing. Junko grinned, and deepened her voice, "Thus did the event that would later plunge the world into despair, the most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History, quietly begin to move forwards. At that time, everyone had yet to realize this." Oh Junko-chan... Mukuro shook her head, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. - They rolled along in a black limousine, Junko sipping something fizzy and blue, while Mukuro stuck to bottled water. They were silent for some time, aside from Junko's quiet murmurs, when suddenly, she raised her voice. "Sis, do you have more freckles than when I last saw you?" Oh, here we go again. This was the segway into Junko's favourite game, 'Attempt to Stab my Sister with the Nearest Sharp Object while Holding an Important Conversation.' Good thing I practiced my reflexes earlier. "Oh, you think so?" Mukuro said, catching the handle of the icepick just before it hit her in the eye. Junko continued attempting to stab Mukuro with the icepick, "I say you have more now, so of course you have more!" Her stabs were getting quicker. Junko-chan, please. "N-No," Mukuro choked out, praying she could move fast enough. Junko grinned, "My vision level is 53,000!" I'd rather not die today, please. Suddenly, Junko quit with the icepick, and pulled out a grenade from seemingly nowhere. Where do you get this crap? She pulled out the clip, and tossed the grenade towards Mukuro's feet. She kicked it up, and out the window, hearing it explode behind them. She's trying to taste the despair of murdering her sister with her own hands... She'll fall into despair if she kills me. No matter what, I can't let that happen! I... I have to stop her... Junko slumped back down on her seat, and held her nose, "Still, you sure do stink, sis! Are you even bathing?" "I-I have been, " Mukuro said, uncomfortable folding her arms. She hadn't had time to shower that day, due to Junko calling her at one in the morning and demanding she return home. Junko replied, "Then you've got some serious B.O." Mukuro averted her eyes. "That aside, why did you call me here so suddenly?" Mukuro asked, hoping she was hiding the trepidation in her voice. Junko responded, "Because tomorrow's our high-school entrance ceremony!" W-What? "High school?" Junko rolled her eyes, "It isn't any old high school. It's a special school that they call the 'school of hope.' You were chosen to attend there too!" Mukuro blinked, "Huh?" "We're going there together!" Junko said. Mukuro smiled lightly, "You seem happy, Junko-chan." Junko beamed, "Of course I am! It's making my heart throb with excitement!" - "A wind blew past... It was the moment that the two who would plunge Hope's Peak Academy, and ultimately the world, into the depths of despair, first came to the school." Junko was narrating again. She'd been doing that, and writing in her notebook for the last twenty minutes, as various students walked by, most notably a blue haired girl with a bright smile, and a boy with weird hair and a green hoodie. Mukuro attempted to engage her sister, "So, narration's your current obsession, Junko-chan?" "Yeah, sorta," Junko said, "I'm sick of it now, though. This is where our new school lives will begin!" Mukuro tried to smile along. I have to stop her from causing this despairing incident. As much as I care about her, and as much as I want her to do what she loves most... I have to stop her. They entered the school together, Junko beaming, and Mukuro barely holding back tears. I'm sorry to have to betray you, sis. You were always there for me, weren't you? Despair comes in many forms. What Mukuro was experiencing was merely one of them. six - sorry this is late Naegi refreshed the page again, tears running down his face. Kirigiri looked at him, "What's wrong?" Naegi sighed, "Well, I was following this series that was fixing every bad thing that's happened in this killing game so far, and it's been making me feel so much better…" "What's the problem?" Kirigiri asked. Naegi replied, "Well, the author hasn't written anything this week. I'm so worried, are they not going to fix this one? How are we supposed to grieve over Izayoi?" Kirigiri said, "Perhaps they're just busy. I'm sure that nothing bad has happened." Naegi nodded, "I guess you're right- hey! They just updated!" Kirigiri said, "Well then, I'm glad-" "Huh?" Naegi said, "The start of this one is… about us waiting for them to update." Kirigiri grabbed his phone and chucked it at a wall, causing it to smash into several pieces. "We don't have time to deal with a time paradox in here," Kirigiri said. Naegi said, "I guess you're right. Now that we know Togami plans to help, we have some comfort, right?" "Right." seven - google it up, shitlord Souda placed his popcorn bowl at his feet, and looked at the others, "No way. Uh-uh. We're supposed to believe this crap?" Sonia clasped her hands, "Just because this was a 'filler episode,' does not mean that we cannot enjoy it. In fact, I believe the scene with the Naegi siblings was very heartwarming." "I agree with you, Sonia-san," Souda said quickly, "What I mean is, are we supposed to believe that the spawn of satan just gave up being evil because of Komaeda?" Hinata replied, "Komaeda's really fucking annoying, so I don't doubt it. What I'm having trouble believing, is that she just went to space. How is she going to breathe?" Owari snatched Souda's discarded popcorn bowl, and said, "I think you're all lookin' too much into it." Kuzuryuu nodded, "It's a fuckin' anime. I don't even know why I agreed to watch this with you guys, anime is shit." Sonia gasped, "How could you possibly say that?" Hinata said, "Whatever. I'm more annoyed with the fact that it took nearly a day for the subtitles to come out. The episode wasn't even important either!" Souda sighed, "Hopefully Thursday and next week's episodes won't be such a disappointment." "They're all a disappointment," Kuzuryuu said, "This is all bullshit!" Owari replied, "You're just mad that your favourite died so early on." "Am not!" Sonia said quietly, "I wonder what Towa-san will do in space. I would like to go to space someday." Souda grinned, "I could build your rocketship!" Sonia didn't respond to him, "Komaeda-san was always a bother to us, but I never pictured him to be the reason that a young girl decided to become a NEET." Hinata laughed darkly, "He drives everyone mad. I can't believe that she was able to stand him for so long. Hell, I can't believe we were able to stand him for so long." Kuzuryuu rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Are we gonna keep talking about Komaeda, or can we discuss the episode?" "I thought you hated anime," Souda said. "I do!" Owari said, "Who's Naegi gonna kill, though? That's what I'm real interested in." Sonia said, "Well, why don't you 'google it up, shitlord?'" Souda sighed. eight - all that's left (note: this is a serious fic) Kyouko was falling. How had she been so naive? Of course Ruruka's fall hadn't been a clumsy accident. It had just been to procure the trigger that was now trapping her. Now she was paying for her mistake. But... no, her hand was warm, and the sensation of falling had stopped. Kyouko looked up, to see Kizakura gripping onto her for dear life. With his left hand. Kyouko's eyes widened in fright, expecting to hear the familiar jingle from the bracelet, expecting to see Kizakura's face turn a dark purple. Instead, he grinned, and with a surprising amount of strength, pulled them both out of the pit. Kyouko whispered, "Your... NG code..." Kizakura hissed, "A little lie." Then just like that, he closed his left fist again. Ryouta cried out, "Y-You did this, didn't you?" He was pointing right at Ruruka, who wore a poisonous smile. "Well of course. I want you all to die, after all." - It wasn't long before Juzo was prying at the doors, while Ruruka was grabbing him by the waist, screaming in horror. Kizakura and Kyouko locked eyes, and ran, Ryouta at their heels. They managed to hole up in a room that hopefully couldn't be found easily. Kyouko let herself heave a sigh of relief. The three sat in silence, before Kyouko asked, "Why did you save me?" Kizakura grinned, "Well, I had to keep my promise to your old man. You remember, don't you, Kyouko-chan?" Promise... Kyouko allowed a small smile, "Of course I do... Uncle Koichi. It's really been a while." Ryouta blinked, "K-Kizakura-san is your uncle?" "Sorta," Kizakura responded, "I mean, her dad and I raised her, before she went 'n ran off to be a detective." Kyouko looked away, "I wanted to carry on the family name." Kizakura leant back, and tipped his hat over his eyes, "Left your dad and I awful lonely, y'know." I know. But I came back. "He would've been real proud of you, if he could see you now," Kizakura whispered, "I bet he's watching over us right now." Kyouko shrugged. She still had mixed feelings about her father, even after all these years. Part of her wanted to forgive him, and part of her never wanted to think about him ever again. Still, despite everything, she was truly glad to see Kizakura again. Even though his presence in her childhood had been fleeting, (and mostly focused on her father), he had been there. And he was all that was left of her past. She'd had no luck in seeking out her grandfather, and had presumed him dead. She stole a glance at him, and then another one at Ryouta, before closing her eyes. They had to survive, if only so that Kizakura could fulfill a promise to her late father. She certainly couldn't let the fact that he saved her life, and lied about his NG code in front of Juzo go to waste, could she? nine - FUCK THE FUTURE ARC Once the three had fled the library, Kyouko turned to them, a dark look in her eyes. "What's wrong, Kyouko-chan?" Kizakura asked. Kyouko took a deep breath, then said, "Does one of you have a knife?" Kizakura nodded, and pulled one out of his pocket. Ryouta muttered, "That was convenient..." "Why?" Kyouko said, "I need you to cut off my wrist." Ryouta screamed, "W-W-What?" Kizakura blinked, "May I ask why?" Kyouko held up her bracelet, and revealed her NG code. Passing the fourth time limit with Makoto Naegi alive. Kizakura frowned, "What kind of a forbidden action is that?" Kyouko responded, "I'd like to avoid it. Uncle Koichi... The knife?" Kizakura nodded slowly. Kyouko looked away, but the searing pain she felt as she lost her hand nearly made her pass out. Ryouta pressed some cloth to the wound, and bound it tightly. It would stop her from bleeding out, at least for the time being. "Let's keep going..." she said, once she could speak again, "I want to find the others." - "Kirigiri-san! What happened to your hand?!" Naegi's voice was filled with worry. Kyouko smiled gently as she looked at him. It had been so long since she'd seen him. Kizakura replied, "We had to cut it off. Don't worry though, she'll be just fine." Naegi mumbled, "I hope so..." Asahina cut in, "I found some food in the cupboards! Let's have a quick bite to eat before the time limit." - Kyouko shot awake. The other four were still fast asleep, but one by one, they rose. Naegi let out a sigh of relief, "We survived!" She smiled, "We did." ten - glowing equals bad (i got to use the sword joke after two weeks of nothing but pain and suffering) Munakata cried. He was not a man who cried often, but today, he cried. It was only moments after, that Asahina and Mitarai rushed in, faces determined. She shrieked something incomprehensible at Naegi, before holding up a small brown notebook. Asahina declared, "I know who the attacker is!" His throat felt dry. Everyone was the attacker, right? That was why he had to kill Sakakura, right? Right? "W-Who?" Naegi whispered. Asahina said, "Isn't it obvious? It's Munakata's glowing sword." ... What? Mitarai blinked, "Are... you sure?" Asahina nodded, "It was Kyouko-chan's last message to us. She wrote it down in her notebook, so that we'd know who is was." Naegi replied, "But... you just said it was Munakata-san's sword." Asahina nodded, "It's what she said! See, the only thing that could be really committing all the murders, is his glowing sword!" Munakata coughed, "That's ridiculous." "Uh-uh," Asahina replied, "But glowing equals bad! Kyouko-chan wrote that down in her notebook." Has she lost her mind? How did things end up this way? The door suddenly swung open, and all heads turned. Naegi gasped, Asahina screamed, Mitarai gaped, and Munakata was silent. Kyouko Kirigiri was standing in the doorway, half of her face purple, but alive. Naegi smiled, "Kirigiri-san! I knew you couldn't be dead!" Kirigiri smiled back, "Of course. That bottle of Cure W was useful, though I may forever be blind in this eye. And Asahina-san, thank you so much." Munakata frowned, "Why are you thanking her? You provided her with information that was... ridiculous." "I needed you to remain distracted while I made my way here," Kirigiri said, "I thought that much was obvious." ... Oh. Asahina nodded, "Yeah, I was just fucking with you guys. Mitarai's the real attacker." Mitarai screamed. eleven - (and only the snow can begin to explain how children are apt to forget to remember) (note: this is a serious fic) Kyosuke Munakata had never run this fast in his entire life. He had to make it in time, if he didn't get there then he would never forgive himself. He barely noticed as his bracelet came off, it was more important to get to Juzo. The scent of blood was heavy no matter where he went, but Kyosuke knew he was in the right place when he found the heavy scarlet trail that led into the control room. Kyosuke's breath hitched. Inside, almost every surface was stained with blood. Kyosuke's vision blurred, but he ran right for Juzo's body. He was still breathing, only ever so slightly. "Juzo!" Kyosuke yelled, falling to his knees, "Juzo, can you hear me?" He had never used the man's first name before. Juzo's eyelids fluttered open, and a blissful smile fell onto his face, "Kyosuke... You came back?" "I had to," Kyosuke whispered, "I couldn't leave you again." Juzo said, "Thank you..." Kyosuke murmured, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't save anyone." Juzo let out a chuckle that turned into a raspy cough, "You did... everything you could." Tears burned in Kyosuke's eye, "Juzo, I should have been able to save you... I love you." "You don't... have to lie to me," Juzo said. Kyosuke shook his head, "I'm not... I really loved both you and Chisa. And I'm sorry that it had to end like this." Juzo's eyes shut for a moment, before he said, "Hey, Kyosuke. Don't abandon hope now, you hear me?" Kyosuke nodded, "I won't. Never again." Juzo smiled, "Good... I had to save you, I had to make it... up to you." "You don't owe me anything," Kyosuke whispered. Juzo raised his arm, and lightly stroked Kyosuke's face, "I'll... always be with you." Kyosuke said, "It's going to be okay, you'll make it through this." Juzo snorted, "No... but thank you, Kyosuke." His hand fell uselessly at his side. "Kyosuke..." "I'm here." Juzo smiled, then shut his eyes for the last time, "Kyosuke." His chest rose, then fell. Then never rose again. Kyosuke buried his face in Juzo's coat, and screamed. "Juzo! Juzo, no! You can't leave me, not now! I can't do this alone, I've already lost her!" Kyosuke's voice was raw and scratchy. He clung onto his dead friend, a friend who deserved so much better than he'd gotten. Don't abandon hope now... Kyosuke stroked Juzo's face, "I promise that I will carry you, forever." He kissed Juzo's forehead, then stood, brushing the tears from his eyes. I'll carry you, and Chisa, and everyone else whose life was unjustly lost here. I promise. eleven dash two - absolute hope birthday The ride in Togami's submarine was quiet. When the heir had arrived, a rescue brigade in tow, he'd been shocked to find only the four of them were still alive. Now, as they steadily rode to the surface, none of them could find words. The text from Tengan had merely been programmed to send if the power was turned off, as they had all discovered when Munakata led them to the remains of the Future Foundation chairman. Excellent work, Mitarai. Those three words were the final words of Tengan. Naegi clenched his fists, as he watched the fish mindlessly swim by. Asahina poked him suddenly, "Hey, Naegi. Happy birthday." Naegi turned to her, "Huh? Is it... really my birthday?" She shrugged, "That's what Togami's calendar says. So, happy birthday, I guess." All your friends are dead! Happy birthday! Naegi weakly flashed a smile, "Thanks..." Heavy silence fell back over the four. Luckily, the submarine reached the surface just after that, and soon, Togami had docked them next to the ruins of the building. Togami led the four of them to a group of medics, who patched them up, and draped blankets over their shoulders. One of them had tried to pry Sakakura's jacket off of Munakata but the white haired man had tugged it tighter. They sat together for several minutes, when Togami appeared again, a strange look on his face, "You... need to come here." The four of them exchanged glances, and followed him to the front of the building, where a crowd of people were standing. Naegi assumed them to be media reporters, but... ... ... h...u...h...? "Happy birthday, Naegi-kun!" He started to scream. The nine dead Future Foundation members were in a line, hands over each others shoulders, and smiles on their faces. Asahina and Munakata screamed too, and Naegi didn't feel like he'd ever stop. Only Mitarai was silent, as he walked over to stand with the group. "Surprise!" Chisa said, "We're all here!" Tears poured down Munakata's face, "I'm... I... Chisa! Juzo!" Juzo grinned, and waved his stump of an arm, "Sorry to scare you like that. It was Tengan's idea." Tengan chuckled, "Oh, don't give me all the credit. Mitarai was the one who perfected those videos." Bandai smiled, "W-We all did a good job!" Munakata pointed at Tengan, and whispered, "But you... I slashed your jugular..." Gozu laughed, "Weren't those packets of fake blood something?" Ruruka said, "Seiko-chan and I worked together to make them!" Asahina muttered, "I thought it was strange that it wasn't pepto-bismal coloured..." Kizakura rubbed his face, "It sure was something, though. That blueberry dye we used to discolour the skin really itches, you know." Izayoi groaned, "Tell me about it." Naegi ran out of air, and gasped for a minute, before asking, "But... why?" "Duh!" Chisa said, "It was supposed to be a fun surprise!" Why would watching my friends and superiors die be fun? Asahina sighed, "Well, you got us... Hey, can I ask something? Where's Kyouko-chan?" Naegi's heart lurched. Sure enough, the purple haired girl was nowhere in sight. Seiko glanced around, "S-She was in o-on it with t-the rest of us..." Something in Naegi felt faint. Kirigiri... she couldn't have died for real, could she have? "Stay calm," Tengan said, "I'm sure there's just been a hold up-" Juzo hissed, "Shit, did we make her sleeping pill dosage too high?" Seiko shook, "O-Oh no..." Naegi screamed again, clutching his head, when a calm voice said, "I'm right here." All of them turned to see Kyouko Kirigiri, her left side purple and veiny, but otherwise okay. Naegi broke into a smile, and ran at her, catching her in a tight hug. "What happened?" Kizakura asked, "Did you have an issue getting out?" She shook her head, "I merely ran into Hagakure-kun first, and he insisted on grilling me about everything going on." Hagakure, who was behind her, pouted, "I missed you guys! I'm just glad that we got our happy ending, though!" A happy ending... I suppose I couldn't really ask for a better ending to this nightmare. All of them headed towards Togami's helicopter, laughing and making jokes. Only Izayoi and Mitarai stayed behind, both biting their lips suddenly. "Who's gonna tell them that Gekkogahara-san really is dead?" Mitarai whispered. Izayoi shrugged, "Dunno, but I don't want to be around when they find out. Let's go, anime boy." "R-Right." twelve - your fave is problematic: ryota mitarai As the credits rolled, Chisa stared blankly at the screen for a couple minutes. Everyone else looked around at each other awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Mitarai got up in front of the stage, "Thank you! What do you all think of my movie?" "It was... nice?" Chisa said tentatively. Asahina shrugged, "The special effects were cool?" Naegi coughed, "You provided an impressive premise?" Junko snorted, "It was shit." Mitarai slumped, "You haven't even seen the bonus piece yet!" Chisa gagged. She'd rather die than watch one more minute of this. Ishimaru declared, "I think that you tried your hardest! That is what matters!" Maizono whispered, "But... It was awful..." Kirigiri said, "I think that I have to agree with Ishimaru-kun. Mitarai-san tried his hardest, even if the... events were implausible at best." Mitarai gasped, "Implausible? How could you say such a thing?!" Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "Were you even paying attention when you included me and my sister in the despair side?" Junko nodded, "That despair crap was stupid anyways! Why would I wanna do anything like that to my own sister?!" Chisa said, "Everyone! Please calm down!" Mitarai hissed, "Tengan-san! Can you get the bonus video running? I think they'll really like it!" From the sound booth, Tengan replied, "Just a moment!" The theatre screen lit up again, and Chisa suppressed a groan. First the game at the school, then the one on the island where her students died, and now this anime where she died, became ultimate despair, and watched all her friends mercilessly kill each other. Why had Mitarai made these? Chisa decided to ask Miaya to check in on him, once this horrible mess of a production was over. Then maybe she'd call her husband. Kyosuke was overseas at the moment, and had been spared watching this travesty. All things recover in time. No person is alone forever. And hope will always bloom. The End. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Drabbles Category:Finished Stories